creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantazomai
Fantazomai (often stylized as 'F'ANTAZOMAI) is a pixelated RPG survival build-craft game developed by Hyacintho and released on April 7, 2016 for the Hyacintho Console. Plot Fantazomai does not explain its plot until later in the game, where a story begins to form. Once the player spends at least 100 hours ingame, a mysterious portal will appear in their hub. Entering this portal causes the screen to fade into a selection screen for ten worlds made by a player with an empty name. Each of these worlds are platformers that introduce new blocks and ban creating and breaking. These worlds incorporate parkour elements, and other segments that can be randomly generated, adding to the difficulty to developing a strategy. Once all ten worlds are completed, the player will recieve a glimpse of themselves via the Hyacintho Console's camera for a split-second before the scene cuts back to the hub. 10 worlds are added, and once those 10 worlds are completed, another set of 10 are added, and so on. Once the player has completed 100 worlds, the final world called "__" will be displayed. __ starts with a voice telling the player that they need to know "the truth". As the player navigates throughout the treacherous world, the environment changes and flashes between bright colors. Once the player reaches the first checkpoint, the scene cuts to a flashback of the player's avatar riding a car on the highway. As the player navigates more throughout the world, checkpoint scenes reveal more about what happened to the player. The final flashback shows the car coming to a halt as a dark figure appears in front of it. The car and everything inside of it becomes engulfed in shadow. The scene briefly cuts to the player's avatar in a bedroom surrounded by doctors. The player's avatar is darker than their normal one. As the player reaches the world's exit, the dark figure appears personally as a boss fight initiates. With rapid attacks and rapid movement, the figure, whose name is revealed as Diafthora before the fight, is nearly impossible to hit. Once Diafthora is hit, they seem irked. Diafthora fires a beam at the player, which they resist using a shield of light. Diafthora jumps back in surprise and pounds on the shield several times, breaking it and causing its pieces to fly around the arena. Diafthora takes all of the player's weapons and absorbs them in shadow. The player's weapons combine into one gigantic weapon -- a spiked club. The player is able to pick up and collect the 5 shattered pieces of the shield. This has to be done before Diafthora hits the player with their club. If the club hits the put back together sword 5 times, Diafthora will lose their nigh-invincibility. The player gains their weapons back. When Diafthora is defeated, the game crashes. Upon opening it again, the player is greeted to the sight of the bedroom. The player's sprite, which is trembling and engulfed in the darkness, slowly regains their color as a thought bubble above their head displays the fight. The player wakes up. Gameplay Trivia *The word "fantazomai" is Greek for "imagine".